Eccedentesiast
by kapas73
Summary: hide dan senyumnya yang selalu nampak. Hide, [Touken]


_Tokyo Ghoul/Tokyo Ghoul re: © Sui Ishida_

 _WARN: OOC parah , Deskripsi amatir, Alur goyang(?) alias gak jelas, maybe typo(s)_

 _Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort/Angst (gagal) sudahlah silakan tentukan sendiri genrenya /digebuk massa/_

 _Rating : T aja_

 _Eccedentesiast!Hideyoshi Nagachika, Normal!Kaneki Ken & Kirishima Touka_

 _Don't Like Don't Read._

 _Ok.. silakan reading.._

* * *

 _Menurutnya menarik sudut bibir ke atas membentuk seringai bahagia itu berpotensi untuk membuat orang disekitar melakukan hal sama. D an satu hal lagi ia hanya berusaha._

.

.

Gedung tinggi berjendala kaca yang memantulkan cahaya matahari silau. Berbagai aktivitas terjadi didalam sana. Bunyi tepakan kaki saling menyahut ramai disaat lobi lenggang dari para pegawai, pemiliknya pasti sedang buru-buru. Nampak lelaki dengan langkah besar-besar keluar dari jalur exit sebuah gedung tinggi. Tersenyum pada security penjaga gedung. Kemudian berlalu menuju tempat selanjutnya.

Lelaki bersurai kulit jeruk mengayuh kendaraan yang dipakainya setiap hari. Mengantar pesan resmi dari kantor ke kantor lainnya. Kerja paruh waktu, itu yang sedang dilakukannya. Melirik jam digital yang melekat ditangan kirinya, ia tersenyum. Shift kerjanya selesai. Ia jalankan sepeda yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat kerja sahabatnya. Tak sabar untuk berbagi cerita dihari sibuk masing-masing. Jalanan sangat ramai disiang terik begini. Menikmati tiap jalur aspal yang dilaluinya. Tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi ia sampai tujuan.

Bunyi _"ciiitt"_ pelan, jari-jari panjangnya menarik rem. Kayuhan pada sepeda terhenti. Ia memandang bagunan sederhana didepannya. Melangkah mendekat, menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Papan kecil menggantung diisi kata "open" hinggap ditengah-tengah pintu cokelat. Lalu pintu didorong, bunyi kerincing menyahut, menandakan tamu datang.

"Selamat datang." Gadis bersurai pendek cantik menyapanya. Hide –lelaki surai jeruk menampakkan senyum lebar tangannya terangkat –menyapa balik.

"Halo, Touka-chan." Yang namanya disebut balas senyum tipis.

Lelaki di meja bar bersurai hitam arang melongok dari tempatnya, agaknya penasaran pada tamu yang datang. Si gadis menyingkir, mempersilakan tamu untuk menempati meja yang dipilihnya.

"Yo, Kaneki!" Sapanya akrab. Duduk didepan meja bar, sekaligus didepan lelaki surai arang sambil _tersenyum_. Kaneki Ken–si surai arang lega mendapati tamu yang datang adalah kawannya.

"Kau datang. Tidak sibuk?" Nada khawatir terdeteksi namun tangan masih fokus mengelap cangkir basah sehabis dicuci.

"Shiftku selesai setengah jam yang lalu, tak perlu khawatir. Bukankah kita jarang mengobrol akhir-akhir ini?" Matanya memicing membaca tajuk berita ditelevisi yang letaknya tepat diatas kepala hitam Kaneki Ken.

"Hm.. kau pesan seperti biasa?" Pertanyaannya tak terjawab, mungkin sahabatnya ini terlalu fokus menyingkirkan bulir air yang menempel di cangkir yang entah kenapa properti café tersebut selalu bertambah bukannya berkurang.

Hide mengangguk. Tanda setuju. Ia mengamati sahabatnya yang meracik kopi dari tempatnya. Agaknya tak sabar ingin meneguk cairan hitam itu untuk membasahi tenggorokan.

"Kaneki, kau ada acara akhir pekan ini?"

Kaneki mengangkat wajah, pandangnya lurus ke arah si penanya. "Akhir pekan? Um… aku punya janji dengan Touka-chan untuk membeli buku bersama." Senyum canggung menyertai jawabannya.

Hide mengangguk paham "Aku tahu itu. Jadi, buat dia nyaman Ok?" bisiknya, senyuman berubah jahil.

"E-eh, I-itu.." Jeda dipilih sengaja. Alih-alih meneruskan alasan Kaneki memilih memalingkan mukanya yang terlihat bersemu. Tak lupa ia sodorkan secangkir kopi untuk sahabatnya tanpa menatapnya. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Hide. Temannya memang tak pernah berubah. Selalu bersikap malu-malu buaya(?) dan itu lucu —menurutnya.

 _Terbukti berguna untuk menutupi rasa kecewa, kan?_

* * *

Akhir pekan adalah waktu bersenang-senang –menurut para remaja normal. Akhir pekan Hide masih sama. Menonton film yang diputar stasiun televisi hingga larut malam. Itu menyenangkan ─pikirnya. Handphone pintarnya berdering, menyuarakan nyanyian yang cukup panjang. Bola matanya bergulir mengintip _–tersenyum_ tatkala irisnya menangkap sederatan huruf yang tertera dilayar selebar lima inch ialah nama yang diharapkan. Tak ada niatan untuk menjawab, Hide biarkan handphone itu bernyanyi cukup lama hingga nyanyiannya terhenti. Hide memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Malam itu suara bising televisi menemani tidur lelapnya.

 _Meski sedikit, namun_ _berguna untuk menemani kesepian, kan?_

* * *

Angka merah di kalender menandakan ia bisa menambah jam tidur yang hanya dapat dinikmatinya sekali dalam seminggu. Tentu lelaki bersuarai orange cerah ini tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Meski ia tak melakukan apapun di malam minggu, tapi tubuhnya butuh istirahat lebih agar bisa menjalani rutinitas extra dihari berikutnya. Hari minggunya sempurna meski hanya sedekar untuk bermalas-malasan saja –hingga suara berisik menyapa telinganya yang –ia yakin tetanggapun merasa napsu melempar barang pecah belah ke sumber suara gaduh- membuatnya setengah ikhlas membuka pintu sebelum suara gaduh itu berubah menjadi makian.

Nampak dua spesies sama ─berwajah masam, pahit, dan sama-sama punya aura saling memusuhi satu sama lain, namun berbeda gender.

"Aku mau menginap dirumahmu!" begitu ucap si gadis surai pendek dan tanpa permisi melewati begitu saja pemilik rumah. Menghempas begitu ringannya di tempat tidur yang harusnya ia pakai beberapa menit lalu untuk mengisi hari liburnya. Fokusnya berpindah pada kekasih si gadis meminta tuntutan kejelasan tentang insiden horror barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya kemarin, Kaneki?" Hide bisa dianggap perebut kekasih teman jika begini nasibnya. Tentang ultimatum gawat dari Touka Kirishima yang bilang akan menginap dirumah kecilnya.

Hide menggiring sahabatnya kedalam. Touka langsung menutup wajah pakai bantal. Mungkin sudah meradang level akut tak tertolong.

"Dia menyangka aku mendua dengan Rize-san kemarin." Tutur katanya jelas sekali menyesal.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" bisik-bisik macam tetangga bergosip. Yang ditanya merubah wajah bersirat tak suka.

"Aku tak melakukannya. Hide pun tidak percaya padaku. Aku harus apa?" Batinnya nelangsa, sudah jatuh disangka selingkuh kini diinjak pakai pertanyaan ambigu. Tingkahnya metamorfosis macam orang depresi. Kaneki menekuk kaki, menempelkan kening di tempurung.

Hide bangkit dari sisi kawannya. Beralih ke sisi kekasih temannya. Duduk dipinggir kasur miliknya. Berharap setelah ini ia bisa menikmati belaian empuknya kembali.

"Touka-chan, kau dengar itu tadi kan? Aku jamin dia benar-benar tidak berani melakukan yang seperti itu. Lihat saja.. Kaneki sebentar lagi akan menangis atau mungkin dia sudah meneteskan beberapa air dari matanya. Kau yakin laki-laki seperti itu mendua?"

 _.satu_

 _.dua_

 _.tiga_

Tiga detik Sukses. Gadis itu bangkit, sedikit menengok pacarnya yang… yang benar saja? Wajahnya sudah basah tangisan. Memandang penuh penyesalan yang kentara jelas. Dramatis sekali.

"Bersedia memaafkannya?" Senyum lepas di hari minggu dari Hide ditujukan kepada Touka.

Touka menghampiri Kaneki. Mengatakan sesuatu seperti _Aku percaya padamu. Tapi jangan dekati Rize lagi._ Tak sengaja mampir di indra pendengar Hide.

Cemburu itu rumit ya?

 _Lumayan berguna untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman, kan?_

* * *

Minggu berikut bisa dikatakan damai. Terlampaui damai malah. Kini hari cuti nya dipakai jalan-jalan bertiga. Sempat menolak ketika pasangan bodoh dan pemarah –Kaneki dan Touka menyeretnya keluar dari kandangnya. Hide tak mau jadi setan pengganggu bila ia meladeni pasangan yang bilang katanya ingin membalas budi. Padahal Hide bilang;

"Tidak perlu sampai membawaku jalan-jalan, balas saja kebaikanku dengan sikap damai kalian sepanjang hayat." Sejak kapan anak ini berkata bijak?

Dan seretan paksa dari gadis galak itu mengubah hidupnya /halah/ bukan hidupnya, cuma jadwal tidurnya saja hilang.

Taman bermain itu sungguh ramai benar. Hide merasa tak di abaikan. Sungguh. Ketika di dalam kurungan bianglala dan tempat disebelahnya kosong. Ia sungguh baik saja. Masih bisa tersenyum pada bangku depannya yang penuh diduduki dua orang. Ia lempar pandangan pada kaca yang sedikit berembun. Indahnya alam yang terlihat dari ketinggian mampu membuatnya ikhlas mengeluarkan senyumnya kemudian. Lihat, mereka juga mengembangkan senyum penuh semangat.

 _Jelas berguna ketika kau sakit dan tak ingin seorangpun tahu, kan?_

* * *

Semua berawal dari sebuah tempat yang didominasi aroma manis kopi. Minuman berwarna gelap yang diracik professional menguar begitu kuat. Rata-rata yang berkunjung akan memesan secangkir cairan gelap itu mungkin beberapa dengan modifikasi –sering disebut cappuccino dan lain-lain. Tak berbeda dengannya maupun kawannya. Hide dan Kaneki itu satu paket. Sore harinya mereka habiskan berdua. Berbincang dari yang penting hingga sangat tidak penting. Dari pembicaraan random itu satu yang membuat Hide tertarik.

"Jadi, siapa gadis itu?" kepo itu wajar. Ketika ada sahabatmu yang selalu membaca buku bergenre misteri horror mengungkap dirinya sedang tertarik pada seseorang. Terlalu janggal karena beberapa waktu lalu sahabatmu ini bilang "aku tak terlalu suka cerita roman" lalu apa yang bisa membuatnya begini? Apakah dalam cerita misteri horror ada adegan dimana hantu jatuh cinta satu sama lain? Jika iya harusnya mereka menambahi genre romantic kan?

Kaneki hanya mendelik risih. "Apa dia?" Telunjuknya mengarah ke salah satu pegawai.

"Bu-bukan, tapi.. dia manis juga." Opini kelewat jujur. Hide merasa ada yang meninju hatinya. Tapi ekspresi yang keluar malah kebalikannya.

Opini nya bukan sekedar komentar. Realita nya kini dihadapan mata. Tak mendapat gadis incaran pertama. Yang kedua disarankanpun menjadi fakta. Ia sendiri yang mengarahkan, menuntun, dan mengulurkan bantuan pada karibnya. Hingga kabar datang berceloteh tentang keduanya yang saling memiliki perasaan serupa. Abu sisa perasaannya kini hanyut dilautan pasifik, mungkin saja telah menyatu bersama pasir didasarnya. Tapi kabar itu mengindikasi bahagia. Hide harus apa jika bukan tersenyum dan berucap "selamat" heh?

 _Berguna disaat kenyataan tak memahamimu, mungkin?_

* * *

Dulu. Dulu sekali. Sebelum opini terlontar dari mulut kawannya. Ia menaruh perasaan. Padanya. Iya. Padanya. Pada sesosok orang yang kini sudah mendapat calon pendamping hidup. Yang membuatnya kini hanya bisa bertepuk sebelah tangan saja. Tak menghasilkan suara.

Padanya yang punya senyum canggung dan membuatnya malah terlihat lucu.

Padanya yang ia anggap akan bersama selalu.

Padanya yang akan melihat sisi buruk dan baik dirinya.

Tapi kabar terakhir yang terbang dan singgah padanya seperti pencabut nyawa baginya. Ia dipaksa menelan tanpa mengunyah semua keinginan. Ia tak bisa menggandeng mesra, merengkuh satu sama lain, dan lempar kata manis bersama. Mungkin memang dunia tak memperbolehkannya mencintai orang yang sama dengan sahabatnya –Kaneki.

Baginya, tertarik pada seseorang itu hal yang langka. Tapi sekalinya ia jatuh cinta, ia malah benar-benar jatuh. Jatuh dalam artian sebenarnya. Meski begitu Hide berusaha tetap menarik bibir keatas dengan sukarela atas pilihan seorang Kirishima Touka.

Dan sekali lagi mengabaikan keadaan diri sendiri ketika jatuh seperti ini tak ada yang menopangnya lagi.

 _Berguna meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja meski tak memiliki sandaran_.

* * *

Akhir kata; terima kasih sudah membawaku jalan-jalan hari ini. Formalitas saja. Nyatanya ia merasa pegal disekujur tubuh, tersiksa batin secara tak sadar. Karena riak muka masih sama. Bahagia. Senyum itu selalu menempel diparas tampannya. Orang-orang pasti tertipu karenanya. Tapi dia bukan munafik, bukan ─Hide hanya berusaha tersenyum saja. Walau kebenarannya ia menangis, kecewa, putus asa di dalam, tapi semuanya terabaikan. Semua ekspresi tak pernah keluar. Sesungguhnya ia menekan semua ekspresinya keluar. Karena hanya dengan satu ekspresi saja, orang-orang disekitarnya bahagia.

Karena ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang dengan julukan eccedentesiast, yang akan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dibalik senyum cerianya. Yang akan tetap berdiri meski harapannya pergi. Yang akan tetap memasang ekspresi bahagia meski tahu tak ada gunanya lagi ia hidup. Dan semua kejadian yang biasa disebut penderitaan bagaikan terhapus hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Palsu memang. Tapi bukankah itu lebih baik daripada ia merutuk dan meraung-raung dalam hidupnya? Ia berhasil tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Tak ada yang bisa memahami, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa seorang eccedentesiast melakukan itu.

.

 _Menurutnya menarik sudut bibir ke atas membentuk seringai bahagia itu berpotensi untuk membuat orang disekitar melakukan hal sama. D an satu hal lagi ia hanya berusaha._

 _Tersenyum…_

 _Terbukti berguna untuk menutupi rasa kecewa, kan?_

 _Meski sedikit, namun_ _berguna untuk menemani kesepian, kan?_

 _Lumayan berguna untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman, kan?_

 _Jelas berguna ketika kau sakit dan tak ingin seorangpun tahu, kan?_

 _Berguna disaat kenyataan tak memahamimu, mungkin?_

 _Berguna meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja meski tak memiliki sandaran_.

.

.

An eccedentesiast is a person who hides their pain behind smile

.

. selesai

* * *

Note : paragraph terakhir itu saya copas sedikit dari pengertian eccedentesiast. Jadi kalau ada yang pernah membaca secarik kalimat itu. Iya, saya copas dikit. Jujurnya aja saya masih belom paham sama sikap seorang eccedentesiast. Walaupun saya sendiri punya sikap eccedentesiast yang terkadang muncul. Masang senyum meski lagi sedih. Dan gak ada seorangpun yang nyadar /ngenes/. Yang saya tulis diatas mungkin ada yang melenceng dari pengertian. So I'm sorry if I making some mistake. I'll received your critical and proposition. Saya terima saran dan kritik. Fic pertama tanpa wb (writes's block). Yang kemarin puisi gagal. Mungkin yang ini akan jadi fic gagal pula.. /ketawa garing/

akhir kata; Saya akan kembali jadi readers /senyum ikhlas/


End file.
